phantasy_whats_in_a_namefandomcom-20200214-history
Inventory
Current Inventory! Currently, items are stored in Messenger's <>. Weapons Fodder *'<>': It's talking to you... But when you open it nothing happens. Hey! Don't open things that whisper death to you! Bonus to Man (20) and Kno (10). Regular *'<>', Regular: Makes your presence a more imposing... somehow! Grants bonus to intimidation. Increases Kno (50) and Luk (10). *'<>' x2, Fodder: Bonus to End (20) and Str (10). *'<>' x2, Regular: Bonus to Str (30) and Agl (30). *'<>' x3, Regular: Bonus to Str (40) and Agl (20). *'<>', Regular: A well-crafted mace created by Weaponsmith. Works well when you need to smash things. Grants bonus to Str (30) and End (30). *'<>', Superior: From North Town as thanks for getting rid of the Dragon. Grants bonus to End (60). Superior *'<>', Superior: A very well crafted lute bow filled with gems. Uses unicorn tail hair. Grants immunity to poison damage. Bonus to Kno (60) and Per (30). *'<>', Superior: A knife used by Demonic assassins. Guaranteed to stay sharp for 30 days or your money back. Deals bonus 25% damage to humans. Bonus to Str (60) and Agl (30). Mystic *'<>', Mystic: Very fluffy and very soft. Always keeps you at a nice, cozy temperature. Grants bonus to End (50) and Per (100). Penalty to Agl (-30). *'<>', Mystic: A parting gift from Lancer to Weaponsmith. It appears to be a normal spear... but isn't. Unknown how to use properly. This spear is personally crafted by the Trenchant Lancer. It scales with your character. Bonus to Str (50) and Per (40). Has resonated with Weaponsmith's draconic blood. To her, it is as light as a feather. *'<>', Mystic: A weapon that temporarily forces the Identity of Zombie onto an opponent. As long as the sword pierces them, they cannot die unless their head is destroyed. In addition, causes them to hunger for brains. Grants bonus to Str (50), End (50), and Agl (20). *'<>', Mystic: Made of a mysteriously sturdy metal. Cannot be broken by brute force. Doubles as a multi-purpose utility tool. Grants bonus to Str (40) and End (60). Charms *'<>' x3, Superior: A high quality charm that can be used in exorcism. Deals a large amount of pain to the possessing spirit/entity only, not the afflicted. Consumable. *'<>', Regular: A charm that makes you unpleasant to undead, somehow. *'<>' x8, Regular: A charm used to restrain powerful creatures. When attached to a being, reduces their Str by 30 as long as the charm remains attached to them. Consumable. *'<>' x8, Regular: A charm used to restrain powerful magical beings. Reduces the entity's mana by 40 as long as the charm remains attached to them. Consumable.Consumable. *'<>', Mystic: A divinely blessed charm that aids its wielder in battle. When used, it summons a weapon from the sky that will fly with tremendous force until it pierces the charm. The weapon ranges from Superior Tier to Mythical Tier. The weapon summoned becomes independent of this charm. Consumable. Misc. *'<>': An Adventurer's Badge found in the Hidden Vault (Draconic Ridge). Unknown which Cycle it is from. Was found on a Ranger's coffin. Gives off an odd feeling: why wasn't the Adventurer properly buried? A ghost in the Forlorn Dungeon responded to the badge before dissipating. *'<>' x3: May be used for quests. *'<>' x2: Some kind of jewelry. May be used for quests. *'<>' x4: May be used for quests. *'<>' x2: May be used for quests. *'<>': Blood-drippingly fresh!